The present invention relates to an improved slot machine for casino gambling for improving the commercial communication of the machine in order to display advertising messages/commercial indicia and for dispensing advertising and/or promotional merchandise, or bonus merchandise points redeemable for advertising, commercial or promotional merchandise.
In 1995, over 64 million visitors wagered 115 billion dollars in Atlantic City and Las Vegas. The players represent a captive mature audience over 21 years of age. Those who play the slot machines give these their undivided attention for long periods of time.
The art related to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,895 of Goussios for a dual purpose lottery ticket and boarding pass. However, Goussios ""895 describes a transportation validation ticketxe2x80x94i.e., a boarding passxe2x80x94and is not a device having moving parts, is not a device with lights and sound-making means for attracting potential users, as is a slot machine, and is not used in a casino. In contrast, the present invention applies commercial indiciaxe2x80x94i.e., advertising, to mechanical devices having moving parts, i.e., slot machines, in a location and a context, i.e., in a casino, in which it is the very object of the user to gamble and thus impulsively dispose of funds. Such is not the case for the Goussios ""895 lottery ticket, which is to be used at airline boarding gates.
The purchasing psychology of a user is very different for the present inventionxe2x80x94used in a casinoxe2x80x94when compared with the purchasing psychology of a person who is handed an airline boarding pass.
Also to distinguish between Goussios and the present invention, Goussios does not utilize a system for tying use of the invention with accumulation of points redeemable for merchandise, as does the present invention.
Further, Goussios does not provide for the commercial indicia displayed on the Goussios invention to serve to attract the user to actually spend moneyxe2x80x94which the present invention addresses itself to.
Among additional related art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,991 of Hart for a product-supported advertising display and method wherein a packaged product is supported by a display member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,501 of Ruscito et al., describes a medical orthotic device which includes an indicia-bearing exterior surface layer for display of drawings, insignias or photographs. The purpose of Ruscito et al. ""501 is to make children wearing orthotics more comfortable and familiar with their devices by displaying indicia which the children find pleasing.
The related art fails to disclose an apparatus and method directed to exploiting the activity of slot machine wagering for commercial advertising purposes and/or for dispensing of advertising, commercial or promotional merchandise.
An object of the present invention is to improve a slot machine for casino gambling so as to facilitate the commercial communication of the slot machine in order to display advertising messages/commercial indicia.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a slot machine capable of dispensing advertising and/or promotional merchandise, or bonus merchandise points redeemable for advertising, commercial or promotional merchandise.
Another object of this invention is to use the various surfaces of slot machines for advertising.
Another object is to substitute product logos for the jackpot and/or pay off symbols of the slot machines.
Still another object is to offer a source of advertising income to the casino.
Another object is to offer players an incentive to use a casino card.
This invention deals with an apparatus and method directed to exploiting the activity of slot machine wagering for commercial advertising purposes and/or for dispensing of advertising, commercial or promotional merchandise.
Besides offering fascias as an advertising venue, the jackpot and/or pay off symbols themselves are replaced with an advertiser""s product identity or logo. While the casino payoffs remain unchanged, the players look for a match of product logos instead of the familiar xe2x80x9c7-7-7xe2x80x9d or bells or cherries. In this manner, the very act of winning is linked to the product being advertised. Additional incentives for the player as well as the casino are related to this advertising method.
The present invention applies commercial indiciaxe2x80x94i.e., advertising, to mechanical devices having moving parts, i.e., slot machines, in a location and a context, i.e., in a casino, in which it is the very object of the user to gamble and thus impulsively dispose of funds.
The present invention is a device having moving parts, with lights and sound-making means for attracting potential users, and is used in a casino. The present invention applies commercial indiciaxe2x80x94i.e., advertising, to mechanical devices having moving parts, i.e., slot machines, in a location and a context, i.e., in a casino, in which it is the very object of the user to gamble and thus impulsively dispose of funds.
The purchasing psychology of a user is an important related aspect of the present invention because among the objects of the invention is to increase sales revenue of casinos and commercial advertisers. Gamblers go to casinos knowing that they intend to spend money, and commercially attracting gamblers with visual advertising stimuli is a tangible feature of the present invention, because gamblers are persons with a money-spending mind-set and since generating revenue for advertisers is a component of the present invention.
Furthermore, the present invention utilizes a system for tying use of the invention with accumulation of points redeemable for merchandise.